The Beginning, And The End
by tailsrulls
Summary: A friend. That's all Tails wanted. the only people that loved him were his parents, but they are not here anymore. then when all hope seemed lost, his whole life changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Found!

Over a hundred years ago, a law was past, on Mobius, that all sick, and mutated beings were to be put to death.

All day there were screams of pain that filled the air. The streets were covered in blood, big bon-fires that burned the dead.

The government wanted a perfect world so they could call it a new heaven.

But that was the past what dose this have to do with the present. Well let's just see what's going at the Prower's house.

"It's a boy." The midwife said with a cheerful voice. "And, oh…um…. well, he ….uh…. has two tails Mrs. Prower. He's got to go."

"No!" said Mr. Prower. "He will stay with us."

"Well suite yourself." The midwife said in a huffy voice. "If the government found out about him, he, along with you will be executed. Then wear will you be?"

Then the midwife left the young couple to them self's

'Well honey what shall we name him?" Mr. Prower asked his wife

"I was thinking Miles, Miles Prower

…..

A few years later when Miles was 2 years old, the family was in constant watch on who was at the door at all times. Miles could already talk at the age of one, which surprised his parents. Well, with his two tails, he learned to fly with them, so the "no running" became, "No flying.

…

Miles was four now, and life became depressing for him. He wished he had friends. Not his make-believe friends, but real people.

"Mom, why can't I go outside?' Miles asked for the hundredth time.

"Because, ether you, or I will die." she replied in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry mom, it's just I get so bored staying inside all the time, that's all." Miles said as he walked off.

Just then the door opened up to reveal Mr. prower with a look of worry on his face.

"We got to hide Miles RIGHT NOW! Mr. prower yelled.

"What's the matter dear? Are they coming to our house today? Mrs. Prower asked.

"No," Mr. prower replied throwing Miles in a closet, "Someone squealed on us

Just then the door was knocked down as placemen came running in the house.

"All right, everyone on their knees, on the double!" the chief screamed. "You accused of hiding a mutant, which is punishable by death. Now tell us where your mutant friend is now, or you can die, your choice."

"I will never tell you, me nor my wife." Mr. prower said bravely, but in truth he was scared.

"That's it, men hold them. Ready…aim…FIRE!

There was a loud boom, and after that the men came out of the house, after poring gasoline in it and lit it on fire.

With tears streaming down his face Miles thought it was best to get out of there. So he pushed open the closet and walked up the stares to see his mom and dad on the living room floor in a red pile of blood. Each was holding each other's hand. Miles looked at them and to say his good-byes and ran out the back door to the woods. In the next island mutants were aloud to live, but never had a job or never were aloud in parks, theaters, or in events. Little did he realize that until he got there with no money to get out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Is life worth the hurt?

Miles ran through the forest at a incredible speed, using his tails to speed him up.

Going faster and faster with tears streaming down his face he replayed the seen over and over.

"_Why?"_ he thought. "_Why did it have to come to this?_"

He was too busy in thought that he ran straight into a raft.

"Well that's what I get for not paying attention." Miles said as he picked himself up. "hay maybe I can use this raft and get of this island and go to freedom."

And that's what he did.

…

After several days without food or water, Miles stumbled onto land after saver storms and cold winds he was finely free of being hidden. Just then two forms waked out of the forest. A fox and a dog walked over to Miles. Miles got up from his raft and walked over to them.

"Hi" Miles said to them. "I'm Miles, what's yours?" he said shyly.

"I'm Lester" the fox said "an-"

Lester cut himself off and stared at Miles for a second and started laughing at the two tailed fox.

"You said your name was miles. I think your parents should have called you two-tail" Lester said. And both boys left, laughing at the mean joke.

Miles just stood there, tears in his eyes. He had never been insulted in his life. He walked to the city. Everywhere everybody stopped and stared at him some made rude comments at him. He walked to the other side of the city found a cave, an old shovel, and started digging out rooms in the cave. He made a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and a bedroom.

"_Well I guess I will have to make the most of it."_ Miles said. _"At least I am still here."_

Just then, Miles began to yawn. "Well time to hit the hay." Miles said to no one

…

Miles woke up at the first sign of light.

"_Man am I hungry."_ Miles thought. _"I only have enough money for one meal, at the least."_

Therefore, he went to the city and began looking for a restaurant. Finally, he found one.

"What do you want kid?" the manager asked impatiently

"Um… I'll have the ranch burger please" miles answered

"O.K. that will be twenty doll- "He cut himself off noticing that the fox had two tails.

"Actually make that will be forty dollars"

"But you said it was twenty dollars" miles said

"That's because it's the price regular people have to pay. Now mutants have to pay double."

Miles did not have that much money so he left. Just then, the boys that he met yesterday came over to him.

"Sup two tail" Lester said, "don't think for a moment that we are friends or anything, because we aren't, is that clear. Now I was told to come and talk to you telling you that mutants like you can't get a job, live in the city and the prices on things is doubled. So in conclusion all there is to say is welcome to your worst nightmare, two tail, welcome to hell, because you are going to wish that you were never born."

Just as he said that, he and Rob grabbed miles, and started beating him to a pulp. After they were done, Miles wondered how he did not pass out.

…

Miles staggered home and saw a T.V. in one of the windows. He stopped and watched for a little bit.

"A mysterious figure has been stopping Dr. Eggman and saving us from chaos. Well we just figured out how it is and are going to his house to interview him. Hello are you Sonic The Hedgehog?"

"Yes this is he." sonic said in confusion.

"Good, I am Susie from Mobian World News, and I just want to ask you how such a brave young soul can stand up to the evil Dr.?

"Well, I have a mutation issue. It makes it so I run (and get this) at supersonic speed, hence the name."

"Well, thank you for saving us again and again Sonic The Hedgehog. We will head back to the studio now, back to you Chris."

"Tank you Susie now we….."

After hearing that, it gave miles hope. As he was walking home, he found a pistil and picked it up. He found it was still loaded. As he walked home, he thought about what he saw on the T.V.

"_Well some people have it luck. Look at that sonic guy, he looks like he doesn't have any mutation problem at all. And me, well, I just have something that's noticeable, a second tail. _

As he got inside, he sat on the ground and looked at the pistil in his hand.

"_Well maybe i could aim this thing at my head and pull the trigger, and then I can be with my mom and dad again"_

He slowly picked up the gun and put it to his head.

"_Now all I need to do is pull the trigger, but why is it so hard to do so?"_

Just then he heard a bang and the lights slowly go out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hero?

All he could remember was sitting with a pistol in hand and aiming it to his head, and everything going black. Now there was a bright light everywhere and everything inside of him very painful.

"_Where am I?"_ Miles thought as he started to sit up._ "Did I just kill myself? Is…is this heaven?_

Just then he saw two figures appear in front of him. They both had very sad looks on their face. Miles face immediately light up recognized their faces.

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?"

"Yes it's us son." Miles dad said in a sad tone.

"Why do you look so sad? Did something happen to you? Miles asked in a confused tone.

"Yes," his mom said, "we can never see one other again." She broke down in tears.

"W-w-what. We can never see each other again?"

Just then, the floor opened up to reveal a fiery pit. Miles fell and screamed while awaiting the impact. He was just about to hit the ground when he opened his eyes.

He was back in his cave lying in his bed. Sweat was dripping of his fur.

"_Just a dream." _He thought.

That's when reality hit him. His head hurt, not your average headache, but ten times worse. He looked down and saw blood all over his bed, all over his body.

He went to his mirror and look at himself. The bullet necked his skull, leaving a big gash in his head. He felt like vomiting at the sight of the wound, but he still had to tack care of it one way or another.

He got out his mini first aid kit that he brought along, patched up he wound and went to bed.

He took it easy for three whole long, boring, time-consuming weeks. He wished he could have someone…anyone to talk to, but no one liked someone who was different than they were. No one cared for a small eight-year-old fox with two tails. It brought tears to Miles eyes, how can people be so cruel. Each day brought misery to the young kit. However, not once did he think of taking his life away, again never would he do that.

After the third week of the incident. Miles finally came out of the cave to look for food. He was hungry after not eating for a week. He walked around the city for several hours, hoping that there was some food around until he spotted a half-eaten hamburger. His mouth drooled inside just looking at the burger. He walked up to it and was just about to grab it, when somebody already grabbed it, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it. Miles, shocked, sad, and disappointed, looked up to see who could have possibly do that. He looked up and saw that it was Lester the fox, staring at he with an evil grin on his face.

"Sup two-tail?" Lester asked as he walked over to Miles ever so slowly. "You look sad. Is it because I just took that burger that was just there and smashed it in the ground?" he let out a menacing laugh.

Miles turned to walk away when rough hands grabbed his shoulders and threw he back against the wall.

Wide-eyed miles starred at who grabbed him. Lester had him by the fur on his chest while two other guys jumped from behind the boxes. they were hiding metal pulls as they walked slowly to the young kit.

As Lester held Miles down, the men slammed there pulls on Miles. With every hit the young fox yelped with pain. Tears in his eyes, the kitsune watched ass people walked, not giving anything that the young fox was being brutally beaten.

The men continued on hitting the fox until they felt a strong wind. They stopped looked at each other, then continued with what they were doing until the same amount of wind came to then again.

They stopped looked over and saw him with a very upset look on his face, and then they ran away. Miles, who was unconscious, did not see anything.

….

Miles awoke with a major headache.

"_Ag, what happened?" _Miles thought, as he sat up. He looked down at his body, and discovered that the wounds on his body were covered in bandages.

"_Who? How? _Miles thought, then he looked in front of him and saw the most amazing thing in front of him….food. Not the food that were in the garbage. but real food. Fresh fruit. He happily devoured the fruit but failed to notice that he was not alone. Some hiding behind the boxes in the alley smiled at the young fox, which was eating his meal that he prepared for him

…..

Miles looked up after his meal and saw that it was getting late. Therefore, he got up and walked down the alley and back to his cave.

Walking home, Miles noticed that the air was thick and smoky. Wondering what it was, the young fox walked to where it was thickest the most. Seeing a large amount of people and a burning building, ten story's high, Miles went to investigate.

"My daughter is in there," Cried a woman, from the large crowd.

"Sorry, but there is no way we can go in there, plus she might be already dead." The fire chief said in a sad tone.

The woman burst into tears crying on her husband's shoulder.

Miles on the other hand, felt very sorry for this woman and felt compelled to help. Therefore, he ran over to the fire truck and got a mask, a air tank, and a coat. He flew up above the building, and fell, feet first in the building, crashing through the roof.

"Man, it's hot in here." Miles thought as he looked around for the girl. He ran through some tight spaces so he was not burned.

It took about ten minutes to find the girl. He found her on the seventh story on the ground next to the air vent trying to get fresh air.

Miles, taking everything off from him gave it to the girl who took it and put it on and getting that air that she needed. Miles in turn looked around and saw that they could not go in the same direction they came. Therefore, he went to the window and noticed that it had bars in front of it so no one could go out. He smashed the window and tried getting the people's attention by waving his hand out the window but to no luck.

Miles saw an axe in the corner of the room picked it up and began breaking the floor. As he was hitting it, Miles noticed that the building was getting weaker by the second. The more he noticed it, the more he swung the axe faster, until he had a hole big enough for the two of them. In one quick dive he picked up the unconscious girl jumped in the hole and flew out the window just in time to see the building crash to the ground.

As he landed the woman who was crying looked, and did not believe her eyes when she saw her daughter.

"Amy, my dear Amy Rose." The woman cried tears of joy now and embraced her daughter in a tight hug.

After miles landed, he fell unconscious on the ground. The fire chief looked and who saw the fox, walked over, grabbed him by the fur on his chest, and looked at him. Held the fox up for crowd to see.

"This fox has destroyed one of the most impotent buildings and oldest in the city." The chief said in an angry tone, as he threw the fox on the ground and started brutally kicking him.

The fox however, was lucky to be unconscious as the wounds that were just scabs moments ago, started to break open.

Every one saw what the chief was doing and joined in the kicking.

"Stop!" a blue hedgehog shouted. However, no one listened. "**I SAID STOP!"** The blue hedgehog shouted louder. People turned to see who it was and gasped as they recognized who it was.

The hedgehog walked over to where Miles was and looked at the destruction the people had done to him. Then he pointed a finger at the fire chief.

"I thought that you were supposed to save people instead of destroy them!" The hedgehog looked at the fire chief with anger and sadness. Then he turned to the people.

"And you, what if this were your child. Would you discipline your child the same way?" then he looked at the dad of the pink hedgehog. "This kid just saved your daughter's life and you want to take his life?" he said as he pointed at the young kitsune. "You people disgust me." The hedgehog said as he picked up the fox and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry i didn't update in a while. i was finishing up the end of my collage quarter, and then spring break happened. i thought that i could write my story then, but my bro hogged the computer, and my computer is in the repair shop. so i,m back at collage at a computer updating the story that has been getting reviews to update. so now the moment every one's been waiting for... **

...Chapter four

Brother

"_All right, everyone on their knees on the double! You are accused of hiding a mutant, which is punishable by death! Now…. Tell us where your mutant friend now or you can die, your choice. _

"_I will never tell you. My wife or me._

"_Then you will die. Hold them men. Ready….. Aim…**FIRE**__**!"**_

"_NO!" Miles could no longer hold back the tears. He just sat there and cried. He mourned for his mom and dad, he thought that there death was his fault. He wished that he no longer had to live life alone. That's when everything started going dim…_

…_.._

Miles awoke to someone coughing. The coughing startled the young kit. He opened his eyes to see he was in a small room, with monitors on his left, and a couch and window on his right. He looked down at the couch and saw a sleeping blue hedgehog.

Miles recognized the person, but he couldn't put a name on him. He tried to shift in a comfortable position, but found that he it was painful to move at all, and that he was strapped down to the bed. As he noticed this, Miles thought that he was an experiment and all sorts of horrible things like that. He tried to pull harder on the strings, but it was still very painful. That's when he noticed that his right arm and left leg, his head and his chest were in a solid cast.

"Uh, what's going on in here?" someone spoke up.

Miles turned to see who was speaking. He saw the blue hedgehog rise to his feet with a confused look on his face.

"Who are you, and where am I, and why am I strapped down on this bed?!" miles asked in a scared voice.

"Relax little guy, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help." The hedgehog said. "The reason you're here is because.. ..." the hedgehog did not want to tell him what had happened, because the fox already had too much in his life already. "Because you fell from a building." He lied. "The reason you're strapped down is because you had a seizure, and I am Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Miles thought he would faint again. Did he just here him right? Did this Sonic guy really help him? Did someone really care about him?

Sonic came over and undid the straps. As he was doing this, he asked miles a few questions.

"So, what's your name?" Sonic asked.

"Miles, Miles Prower, um…"

"Sonic. That's your name? O.k. first I need to know if you still have your parents, then if you don't then I guess you can live with me."

"I ….." a tear slipped down miles face. "I don't have any parents." He didn't want to tell Sonic about his past on how his parents were shot right before him, and how everyone made fun of him.

"O.k. then I guess you can stay with me for a while, but on **ONE **condition, we've got to change that name of yours. Every time I think about it, I get a headache of geekness.

The fox laughed at that comment.

"So," the hedgehog continued. "I was thinking something to do with your awesome tails. You know what; I think I just came up with a grate name for you. How about Tails.

The fox smiled with glee. Never had anyone treated him with such kindness before.

"You really think my tails are awesome?" Tails asked.

"Absolutely, that's what makes you, you." Sonic said.

"By the way, I need to go get the doc, and see if we can get you out of this place, and into some light."

As sonic was gone, Tails had time to think things over. "_O.k. I started out with nothing and now I have a friend and a brother and a place to stay._

….

Sonic came back with a wheelchair, and a nurse. They put tails in the wheelchair after they un-hooked everything that was on him, and then pushed him outside.

As they were walking, Tails finally had the courage to ask Sonic the question that was on his mind.

"Sonic, why don't people try to hurt me any more why are they being kind."

"Well, you see, a, well you're not on your island anymore. We are in Station Square. Although, I live in the forest over there. It's called mystic ruins. I have a small house there and a descent size shop there, too.

They finally arrived at Sonic's house, as the sun was setting. It was two stories tall, and had a mid-size shop. The house was red in color with a white stripe going around the middle of it. The inside was dusty and had candy wrappers all over the place. Let's just say that it looked like a bachelors house.

"Hey, Tails, you can sleep on the couch tonight so that way you don't have to climb all those stairs to you room. Oh, and if you want to watch T.V. that's ok with me, just as long as you keep it down." Sonic said as he left up stairs to his room.

"Thank-you Sonic, but I think I'll just go on sleeping." Tails said as he very painfully moved to get into a comfortable position.

Tails still thinking about what had happened, thought that he would sleep well that night. But it was the very opposite. He kept on thinking about his dead parents and all the people that were cruel to him, then he thought about sonic and the kindness that he gave him.

Soon he drifted off to a deep and troubling sleep.

…

Sonic awoke suddenly to crying and screaming coming from the living room.

"What the hell is that?" he said trying to figure it out. Then he remembered Tails was down there. He got out of bed and slowly walked out to the living room only to see Tails sitting with his legs up to his chin, arms around his legs at the far end of the couch.

Realizing what was happening, sonic was going to wake Tails up, but then decided not to because tails was having a dream about his parents.

"Mom, Dad! Please let them go! I'll take their place please don't hurt them. It's me you want anyhow. Please put that pistol down I'll do anything"

As if Sonic were there, he imagined the two shots that came from the guns and Tails parents falling to the floor. He let a tear drop to the floor just imagining the hurt Tails must be going through.

Just then Tails slowly quieted down and slowly started waking up.

"Sonic, is that you?" Tails asked sleepily.

"Yes, it's me." Sonic responded. "Although, it's time for a certain fox to get back to bed or else his big brother is going to give you a chest burn," he said playfully.

"Alright" Tails said in a sad voice, and was soon going back to sleep.

Sonic walked back up the stairs that lead to his bedroom with the thought on how to help his bro. then he thought of a certain bunny that had helped him so Meany times in the past. He was going to be on his way to Miss Vanilla's house to ask what to do about his problem and since tails was about Creams age, then maybe they play together while they talked.

Sonic went to bed with a feeling of hope that he could help Tails with the death of his parents.

**please review and tell me what you think.**

**thank-you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Cut's And Scars

"Tails, it's time get up." Sonic said in a quiet voice. The fox in return threw the covers over his head and mumbled something like, "Communication Frailer detected, contact in a couple of hours."

"Then I guess you don't want to come with me then." Sonic said in a playfully sad voice.

"What! I'm up! I'm up!" Tails said while he jumped off the couch, and forgetting about his broken bones. He sat there for a while with a priceless expression on his face. Sonic in return started laughing.

"Tails, you're forgetting about your injury." Sonic said still laughing.

"Thanks a lot," the kitsune said in a sarcastic voice. "Instead of just sitting there laughing could you help me up."

With a blink of an eye, the hedgehog was over and helping the young fox in his wheelchair. As tails was sitting waiting for Sonic to get ready he managed to get his glove, and shoe, due to the fact that his right arm and left leg were in a cast still.

"Alright, we're ready to go Tails." Sonic said as he pushed Tails out the door and into the bright sunshine.

…

A young Rabbit, about eight in age, was in the front yard planning with her dolls, when she saw someone coming down the drive way, pushing someone on a wheel chair.

"Good morning Mr. Sonic. How are you doing this morning?" The rabbit greeted the hedgehog.

"I'm doing well. Hey is your mom home? I need to talk with her for a while." Sonic said

"Yes she is. I'll go get her for you." The rabbit said while running to the house. A few minutes later, the rabbit came out with her mom.

"Good morning Sonic. I hear that you want to talk to Me." the mom greeted sonic. "Oh who is this?" she asked, while pointing at Tails.

"This is Tails. Tails this is Vanilla and Cream." Sonic introduced the crowd to each other. "Hey Tails, I have to take care of some business. If you want, you can play with Cream. Sonic said while walking to the house.

After he left, Tails and Cream sat there in an awkward silence. Then Cream broke the silence.

"What happened to you?" she asked pointing at him.

"Well from what I hear, I fell from a building." Tails replied.

"Oh, ok. Hey you want to do something fun? Cream asked with enthusiasm. "How about we play house."

Tails, with a confused look on his face asked what that was.

"Don't be silly. Everybody has heard of playing house." Cream said not knowing about his past.

Tails looked down at the ground. "Nobody ever wanted to play with me. They thought it was fun by using me as a punching bag." He said as a tear came down his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Please don't cry." She said trying to comfort him

"It's ok. At least I have a place to stay now, and a best friend." Tails said as a smile crossed his face.

"Well what do like to do?" Cream asked trying to get off the subject in her best way that she could.

"Well I like to build and repair things. My Mom and Dad would get me books on all kinds of things, aseptically auto, and plane repair books. Tails said, thinking about the time he had with his Mom and Dad.

"You said that you like to build and repair things? Then how about helping me? Cream said as she looked at Tails with pleading eyes.

"Ok. What did you have in mind?" Tails asked.

"I have a doll house that is in pieces right now, and was wondering if you wanted to help me build it." Cream asked still with pleading eyes.

"All right then. Lead me to it." Tails said in an excited voice.

….

Sonic and Vanilla walked into the house, to the living room. As they sat down, Vanilla asked a question.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," Sonic said, trying to think on where to start, "I was out at the Reeeno islands the other day, and I saw a fox getting beat up on in the ally. Apparently the guys that were beating up on him said that the government wanted to make life miserable for mutants, and the fox had two tails."

"Do you mean that the fox that you are talking about is the same one that tis outside?" Vanilla asked trying to figure out who was who.

"Yes," Sonic Replied, "after they left, I went over to the fox and found that he was unconscious. So noticing that the fox hadn't eaten for a while, I went and got some food for him and bandaged him up the beat I could. Then after he finished his meal that I got for him, he went, to my understanding, to his house. I followed him in the shadows of the night and saw that his curiousness got the better of him and went to a burning building." Sonic said telling the sad tale.

"Then what happened?" Vanilla asked.

"Well, next thing I know, his using his tails as a helicopter and crash though the side of the building. I thought that he was crazy to do that, because the firefighters said that it was too dangerous for even then to go in there. After he said that, Tails burst thought the window on the seventh floor. When he landed, I saw the prettiest thing that I ever saw, but I turned my focus toured Tails, and the next thing I knew he fell unconscious. The building soon fell after that. And the fireman blamed it on Tails , even though I knew and every one for that fact, that the building was coming down anyway.

"Anyhow, the people soon were beating up on Tails. That's when I stepped in and told every one that that was wrong, and took Tails to the hospital. Sonic said as he remembered how evil the people were to someone who was different.

"Well that's one of the reasons I came here, but another reason is because when he was in the hospital, he had nightmares even when I brought him to my house. From all the information I could tell is that he might have lived on the island of Ziberius, you know, the one that execute anyone that is or is hiding a mutant. Well I think that his parents were put to death right In front of his eyes. And I think that he is still scared up from it and was wondering if there was any way I could help him?" Sonic said with pleading eyes.

"Well Sonic," Vanilla said thinking for some wisdom, "I think Tails is hurting really bad right now and I think it will take so time till he recovers. You know, it's kind of like if you get a cut, it hurts. Right? Well let's just say that it turns into a scar dose it still hurt?"

"No." Sonic replied.

"But," Vanilla continued, "it still need to be taken care of in the meantime. And I don't think Tails is going to fully recover. Death always leaves a mark, always. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes I do." Sonic replied. "What you're saying is that Tails is hurting right now and that he needs someone to be friends with him, and he's always going to have emptiness inside him."

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying." Vanilla said.

"Well thanks for the help, I really appreciate it." Sonic said as he got up from where he was sitting. Well I think I better get going. Sonic walked outside and saw that Tails Cream were in the front lawn building something.

"Whacha doing?" sonic asked Tails and Cream.

"Just putting the finishing touches on this doll house for Cream" Tails replied as he put the last piece on the house. "There we go it's all do Cream." Tails said with a look of satisfaction.

"Ok then, it's time to go home Tails." Sonic said as he grabbed hold of the handle bars of the wheel chair.

Thanks for helping me with my doll house Tails Cream said as Sonic and Tails walked home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A New Beginning

As Sonic and Tails Got to the house, night had already fallen. Sonic helped Tails on to the couch, and started tuning on the lights.

"So, when do think I can get out of these stupid things." Tails said looking down at the casts that were on his arms.

"I think the doc said that it would take about three more weeks until he can safely remove the casts." Sonic said as he turned on the last light.

"That's too long. What do I do in the mean time?" Tails asked.

"Well it's been a while since doctor Eggman has attacked." Sonic said trying to recall the last time he did attack. "So I guess we can look around the town tomorrow. What do you think?"

"I guess so." Tails looked down in disappointment at the fact that he was stuck in a wheelchair for three weeks.

"Well how about I show you around the house?" Sonic said trying to cheer up the young kitsun.

"Ok."

Sonic helped Tails In his wheelchair again, and pushed him though the house. Sonic showed Tails each room in the house, telling him what each room was used for. After they were done with the house, Sonic took Tails out to the garage, which to Tails was more like a shop. There in the middle of the shop was a faded and rusty looking. There were tools scattered all over, and boxes. It looked like it hadn't been touched in a long time.

"This place is amazing." Tails said, looking at it in awe.

"Well I wouldn't call it amazing myself, but then again it helps me get the jobs done around here." Sonic said in embarrassment realizing that the shop was a lot dirtier then the last time he was in there.

"Can I look at the plane?" Tails asked

"Well I guess." Sonic said pushing Tails toured the plane.

As soon as Tails was over there, he lifted the hood of the plane. Noticing that the engine had many leaks coming from all the seals in the engine, he tried his best to figure out what seals were leaking.

"Sonic, I think you should not fly this plane until all the seals have been replaced." Tails said advising Sonic politely on what he thought was beast.

"I think so too, but I don't have the money to get it fixed. And in plus it's old."

"Oh well." Tails said in disappointment.

Sonic then pushed Tails back to the living room and helped him onto the couch, and put him to bed. As soon as Tails thought that Sonic was in a deep sleep, he snuck out to the shop.

"_Well Sonic, I guess if you can't keep the shop clean or even get your plane running. Then I well help you since you helped me." _Tails thought to himself.

He started at the best place he could find, and started organizing all the tools, boxes, and junk that was piled up high. It took him all night to get everything put back into its place. In addition, being that he was in a wheelchair it didn't speed things up at all.

By morning, Tails was done and in bed, "the couch." He slept all morning, until Sonic woke him up with a gentile shaking of the shoulders.

"What?" Tails questioned.

"Did you realize that you have slept the whole morning? It must be the pain killers that you have to take." Sonic said.

"Really?!" Tails almost shouted for fear that Sonic might get mad.

"Well that's ok. I made a big breakfast for you in the kitchen." Sonic said as he turned to get the food. He came back with a plate full of pancakes, hash browns, and eggs. On top of that, he brought out a glass of orange juice. Tails ate like a person who hasn't eaten for days. Which in truth, he hadn't.

Sonic felt sorry for the young kit. Sonic had never seen someone who hadn't eaten for a while because in the town, people helped each other no madder how poor.

….

It had been three long boring weeks for Tails. He had to have help where ever he went, due to the fact that he could not move around that quickly.

Finally, the day came that the dreadful casts could come off. He sat there patiently as the doctor cut opened the casts and removed them. After the doctor removed the casts, Tails started to move the limbs that were broken. Then he got off the hospital bed and started to walk again.

At first, Tails looked like a baby learning to walk for the first time. However, the more he walked, the more he became better. In fact, he was running around by the end of the day.

…..

As they went home, Tails remembered a note that his mom and dad gave to him before they were executed. He pulled the note out of his tail and began reading it. When he finished reading it, he realized that it contained all the information that he needed, like social security numbers, bank account numbers, and who to call in case of in emergency.

"Hey, Sonic I have to do something really quick." Tails said waiting for Sonic to answer.

"well…Ok, I guess." Sonic said while still thinking about it. "I'll be over by that store when you're done."

"Ok." Tails said as he walked off.

…

It took a while to find the bank that Tails parents were with. As he found it, he was amazed at how big it was. He got in line where all the people waited to be helped. Finally, his turn came up, and he walked to the first window.

"Can I help you?" The banker asked the young kit.

"Um, Yes. I have an account with this bank, and need to see how much I have." Tails said Shyly as he handed her the account number.

The banker then typed the number in the computer and waited for it to load. When it did, however, the banker had a look of shock as she read the computer. She read it just to make sure she wasn't seeing things, and then told Tails the amount.

"Um….well from the looks of things sir, you have exactly two hundred thousand three hundred and twenty two dollars and thirty five cents." The banker said still in shock.

Tails mouth dropped open as he too was in shock. He knew that his parents were well off financially, but he didn't knew that they had that much.

"Can I get a debit card so I don't have to with draw a lot of money?" Tails Asked the banker.

"Certainly." The banker said as she led Tails to a room to get the paper work done for the debit card.

….

Tails walked over to where Sonic said he would be.

"What took you so long?" Sonic asked Tails when he saw him.

"I had some business to take care of." Tails replied as they started walking home.

"Ok, I was just a little worried about my bro, that's all." Sonic said

It was dark once they got back home. Sonic fix a quick dinner and then said that it was time for bed. Sonic then led Tails to the spare bedroom up stairs, right across the hall from Sonic's.

About twelve o'clock, Tails was sure that sonic was asleep. He creped out to the shop and turned on the light to revival the now clean and organized shop.

He walked over to the plane and opened the hood. He began to take the engine out of the plane. Once out, Tails started to tare the engine apart.

When he was in the city that day, he ordered new parts for the engine. He put in new pistons, headers, valves, cams, replaced all the seals, and added a turbo to increase speed. Once the engine was back together, he put it back into the plane.

He then noticed that the red paint on the plane was faded and in certain spots, rust could be seen.

He tried to think of some color for the plane. He thought yellow, or paint it back to red. Then he thought of the person that helped him in his time of need. Sonic. Then he thought blue would make a nice color with Sonic's name on the side.

He called the company for some paint, and sand paper. He would get it tomorrow night. So Tails thought he better get some sleep. He walked out of the shop and locked it up, then went to the house.

As he walked to the house, he noticed that from all the engine work, he had become greasy, and oily. Once in the house he headed straight for the shower. Then got in bed.

…

The next night, Tails was back in the shop. It was about two in the morning when he got the plane all ready for paint. With spray gun in hand, he carefully glided it across the plane making sure that it did not have any runs in the paint.

When he finished the paint job that he had just finished, Tails looked back at the plane. It was now a cobalt blue with silver lines going down the sides. In the center of the plane, it had 'Sonic' written on the side in silver. On the rear an emblem of two orange tails were on each wing.

Now all Tails needed to do was fly the plane to make sure that everything worked ok.

…

"Tails wake up." Sonic said

Tails woke up immediately. He had a look of excitement on his face.

"Sonic, I have something to show you." Tails said jumping out of bed.

"Slow down bro. First, we have to eat breakfast, and then you can show me what you want to show me. Then after we are going down to meet are new neighbors." Sonic said trying to calm the hyperactive fox.

At the breakfast table, Tails was quickly eating his food. Sonic eyed his brother in suspicion. He wondered what the surprise was and then he noticed that he too was eating his food rather quickly.

…..

"Ok Tails are we almost there?" Sonic said while trying to walk without falling due to the fact that he was blind folded.

"Almost," Tails said as he swung the shop doors open. "Ok you can take the blind fold off."

Just as soon as Tails said that, Sonic took off the blind fold. What he stared at was nothing on what he expected. There in front of him was a clean shop and a plane inside of it.

"When and how did you do this?" Sonic asked still not believing on what was In front of his eyes.

"Well the business that I told you about is that I went to the bank that my parents were at, because they gave me their account number. So I found out that they had a lot of money. So I put it to good use, and repaired your plane. And in the mean time I came out here at night so you would be surprised." Tails said. All you have to do now is fly the plane and make sure that it runs good.

"Well I guess since you repaired it, you can fly it." Sonic said

"Well what are you waiting for, let's go!" Tails said while jumping in the pilot's seat.

Tails took the plane to the runway and took off to the air with Sonic in the copilot's seat. Little did they realize that they would have to depend on Tails pilot skills.

…..

**What will happen to Tails and Sonic, will Tails have the skill, and what about this new neighbor. Find out on the next chapter. And please r+r, thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone. I honestly didn't think I would get this much. but hey anything can happen. **

**Well here it is. **

Chapter Seven

The encounter

"Wow," Sonic exclaimed as he and Tails were high up in the air. "The plane seems a lot faster than the last time I flew it."

"Well that's because I added a turbo to the engine." Tails replied.

"No wonder it goes faster." Sonic said. He took a look down below, and then he noticed that there was a big cloud of smoke coming from the center of the city.

"Hey Tails could we go check out that cloud of smoke." Sonic said while pointing at it.

"Ok." Tails said as he turned the plane around and came in as close to the ground as he could. As they flew over the smoke, each could see a black robot smashing into the walls of different buildings.

"Tails, we have got to land some place right now!" Sonic said. "That's Doctor Eggman's Robot."

Tails found a road big enough for his plane and slowly took to the ground. As they landed, sonic jumped out of the plane.

Tails you stay right here and don't move!" Sonic said as he sped of towered the smoke.

Tails sat in the plane wondering what to do. His best friend is in a fight and he thought of horrible things that might happen to his friend.

The more Tails thought about it the more he wanted to help. He jumped out of the plane and run to the smoke.

….

Sonic saw that the robot was taller than him a lot taller. It was black in color, and had red markings all over its body. Its head was the shape of that of a T-rex with razor sharp teeth.

"Man just when I thought old egghead was afraid of me." Sonic thought to himself.

"Ah, sonic, it's good to see you. I see that you have met my latest invention. I call it RT 929." A man in a hovercraft said as he came down from the sky.

You know what Egghead, that thing should have been called Eggman's Moving Junk Yard." Sonic said insulting the doctor.

"Why you freak of a hedgehog." Eggman said trying to come up with an insult of his own. "When this thing is done with you, you will be worse than junk."

"All right then, let's see what this thing can do." Sonic said while getting prepared to battle.

"RT929, get that hedgehog!" Eggman shouted at his robot.

At the command, the robot lunged at Sonic. Sonic saw it coming, and side stepped out of the way. The robot however crashed into the side of a building and demolished the front end of it.

"Eer, curse you Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman shouted at the over confident hedgehog.

"You were saying something about that thing tuning me into junk. Well I think that it's the opposite. What do you think doc." Sonic said while smiling at his own joke.

However, while sonic was praising himself, he did not see the robot get back up and lung at him once again. It caught Sonic in its claws.

"Finally, hedgehog. It's time to meet your doom. And after I'm through with you I can officially build my Eggman Empire. Ohohoh." Eggman laughed insanely as he brought forth his gun that was built into his hovercraft. He pushed one finale button that charged the gun.

Sonic was indeed in a situation that he could not get himself out of. He tried squirming out of the robots grip, but to no use. He began thinking about his past and what would happen to Tails.

The more he thought about it, the more he got angrier with himself.

Just then, there was a thud, and Eggman fell unconscious. Sonic did not know what happened, besides the fact that Eggman was unconscious. Then he noticed a pair of orange tails coming from behind the hovercraft.

"What! Tails I thought I told you to stay at the plane." Sonic said. Although, anyone that knew the hedgehog would tell that there was a breathe of relief evolved in that.

"Sorry, Sonic. I just wanted to help, and as soon as I saw that you were in danger, I-." Tails was cut off.

"It's all right. I did need help. Thank you." Sonic said trying to get things straight with the fox. "You know what would help right now is if you could help me get out of this robot."

"Ok." Tails said as he flew over to where Sonic was held captive.

It was a good thing that Eggman was unconscious, because he controlled the robot.

Tails and Sonic tried to open the claws that were holding Sonic. However, no matter how hard they tried, it would not budge.

"Tails see if you can operate the controls on Eggman's ship." Sonic said

Tails went over to the ship and studied the controls for a second, and then finally found the control to open the claw.

Sonic landed on the ground and looked up at the robot.

"Hey Tails. Want to see something cool?" Sonic asked.

"Sure." Tails responded.

Sonic then curled up into a ball and started to spin without going anywhere. Just as Tails was going to ask if that was the 'cool' thing Sonic was talking about, when Sonic lunged forward at the robot, and went through the middle of it and then went back to Tails.

"Now here comes the awesome part." Sonic said while looking at the robot that was now sparking like crazy from where sonic went through. Just then, the robot exploded into smithereens.

Just as the robot exploded,, Eggman woke up for his unwanted sleep.

"What! You…you destroyed my beautiful creation." Eggman said in horror. "This isn't the last time hedgehog!" Eggman said as he jumped into his hovercraft and flew away.

Just then people come back to the place where the last battle took place. The mayor walked up to Sonic and Tails.

"Sonic, you did it once again. You have saved us from the evil doctor Eggman. For your act of heroism, we grant you the Medal of Courage." The Mayor said as he brought forth the medal and placed it on Sonics neck.

"Thank you mayor, but I want you to know that I could not have gotten the job done without my Friend, Tails." Sonic said pointing at Tails.

The mayor looked at the fox with two tails for a moment, and then the mayor walked up to the fox. Tails, however, was waiting for the mayor to beat him like everyone else. But to his surprise, no one did that. The mayor then asked Tails a Question.

"Son how old are you?" He asked the surprised fox.

"Ei..eigsht." Tails responded shyly.

"And what is your name?" The mayor asked.

"Miles prower, but now everyone calls me Tails." Tails said.

"Well Tails, I'm so glad that Sonic has a sidekick to help him out of danger, and for helping him, I also give you the medal of courage too." The mayor then took out a second medal and placed it around Tails neck. Then the mayor looked at the crowed that was before him. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you a new hero that will help defeat Doctor Eggman." Then he motioned Tails to step to the front beside him. "I know that he may be different form all the rest of us, but he thinks and feels the same way we do. I present to Tails the two tailed fox."

At the end of the mayor's speech everyone cheered and applauded. Never in Tails short life had he witness someone being kind to him, well besides Sonic and Creams family.

…...

"Alright Tails, are you ready to get back home?" Sonic asked the excited two tailed fox.

"Yeah!" The fox said as he jumped into the pilot's seat of the plane. "Are you ready to take off?" Tails asked the cobalt hedgehog, noticing that he was not in the plane at the time.

"Of course I am." Sonic said as he quickly jumped in the plane.

"Ok then, let's get home before it gets dark." Tails said as he took for the runway.

….

When they got home, they got themselves cleaned up and got the present for the neighbor that just moved in.

"I wonder who moved in that house." Sonic said as they walked out the front door of their own home. I hope that they aren't like the neighbors that were in there last time."

"Why?" Tails asked Sonic

"Well because the last people that were there kept the place a dump, and did not take care of it at all. And then they wanted to put their junk in my lawn, and I simply told them no."

After the hedgehog said this, they were at the front door of their neighbors house.

"Well I guess that we will see who lives here." Sonic said as he reached his hand up to knock.

A few minutes later, the door handle moved and the door opened to reveal the same pink hedgehog that was at the burning building. Everyone that was at the door gasped remembering the night that changed everyone's life.

**Well I hope that you enjoyed it. What will happen now that Sonic and Tails found out that Amy is living next door. What will Amy do? Find out next time. **

**Oh and please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not writing anything for a while. I just needed time to think and write on what the next chapter should be about. **

**Another excuse is I started another story. So if you have time please read and review my other story. **

**Thank you.**

Chapter Eight

Meet the gang

"Oh my gosh!" Amy said still not believing her eyes. "How? When? Where?

"Shut up!" Sonic said with a dark look on his face. "Just shut up." Sonic said again, but a little bit relaxed. "Tails we have to get going." Sonic said tuning around and grabbing Tails by the shoulders.

"Waite." Amy said trying to get the duo to come back to her. "I have to explain to you what happened that night

"What's there to explain?!" Sonic said turning around to face the pink hedgehog. "You remember that night just as well as I do! You, how just got her life saved by a young fox, that was not even eight years old, and yet you and everybody else decides to beat up that same fox and try to kill him, **just because he knocked down one Building!**"

"Sonic, you need to cool down." Tails whispered in Sonics ear. "Anyhow, it's my life, and we could hear what she has to say."

"Your right, I was over reacting, sorry." Sonic said as he hung his head in shame.

"I could tell you my side of the story if you want. And I could fix you some dinner." Amy said as she invited them inside.

The two immediately went inside. They noticed that the house was neat and tidy, even though there were boxes around the house. Amy went to the kitchen to make dinner. Tails walked in to the kitchen with Amy.

"Here, I, uh, brought you some cookies." Tails said shyly as he handed the plate of cookies to the pink hedgehog.

"Thank you. Did you make this yourself?" Amy asked

"No, we went to the store to get them, because sonic and I can't make them. We don't know how to."

"Well thank you any way. Dinner will be on in just a second." Amy said as she starred what looked like stew.

Tails then walked back to the living room were sonic was siting and thinking things over. He had a look as if he didn't know what to do. Just then, there was a knock at the front door, which disturbed the hedgehogs thinking.

"Could you get that please," Amy said to the two as she continued staring the stew.

Sonic then went over to the door and opened it. There standing out in the dark was a red echidna with a plate in hand.

"Sup knucklehead." Sonic said as he recognized who it was.

"Uh, what, what are you doing over here Sonic. And why must you keep calling me different names all the time." Knuckles said as you could see that he was about to blow his top.

"Well the first question is easy, don't you think? And the second question is always gona be a mystery." Sonic said smirking smartly.

"We'll deal with this later, got it."

"Ok…..Knucklehead."

Knuckles, who was known for his short temper, walked into the house to meet his new neighbor. As he walked in, he noticed the same thing that Tails and Sonic noticed, that the house was tidy. He also noticed that there was a two-tailed fox sitting on the couch.

"You must be the new neighbor. I'm Knuckles the echidna." Knuckles introduced himself.

"Actually I'm Tails and Sonic's friend. Amy is in the kitchen making us some stew." Tails said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Sonic where you met this guy?" knuckles asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you later." Sonic said with a frown.

"Ok. I take it that this story doesn't have a very good beginning, dose it." Knuckles said noticing Sonics frown.

After Knuckles said that, Amy came out and announced that the stew was ready. Everyone went to the table and sat down. After they had finished eating, Amy took them to the living room to explain what really happened that night.

"So Ames, What really happened that night?" Sonic said, wanting to know what happened.

"Well, I went with my dad and mom to my dad's work. After a little while, my dad said that he had to go to a meeting with my mom. So, I went wondering around the building, and after about an hour of going from one room to the next, I heard the fire alarm. People rushed all over the place to get out, everyone except me. I went to find my mom and dad. I looked and looked until I came to a room that was large. As I looked the flame got bigger, and as I went to get out, I noticed that the door that was there was a flame door. So I sat there thinking if this was the end. Just as I thought that it would be the end of me, I saw a fox with two Tails come in through the flame. And then I blacked out."

"When I woke up I saw my mom and dad and then I looked for the fox that saved my life. That's whine I noticed that he was passed out and-"

"Ok, we don't need to deuces the things that went on." Sonic interrupted.

"Um, ok." Amy said wondering why Sonic had said that. "So, anyway, I asked them to stop…..you know, and they wouldn't."

"After about a week of watching the sick and mutants getting beat up all over town, I grew sick of seeing the hate and evil of all the people around me, so I moved here." Amy said as she remembered all the cruel things that went on round her.

As Amy finished her side of the story, there was a knock on the door. Amy then asked Tails to get the door as she was talking to Sonic. Tails then got up and walked over to the door. As he opened it, he recognized that the person was a Rabbit that he had met when he had first moved there.

"Hi Cream." Tails said

"Hi Tails." Cream said

"Do you want to come in?" Tails asked.

"Um, yeah." Cream said in a sarcastic voice. "Do you think that I would travel across Station Square just to be turned down, do you? Anyhow I came to see your new neighbor."

"Ok, she's in the living room right now talking to Sonic and Knuckles." Tails said as he led Cream to the living room.

As Amy saw Cream she got up from her chair and walked over to her and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Amy, and what is yours?" She asked the cream colored rabbit.

"I'm Cream, and I'm a friend of Tails, Sonic, And Knuckles." Cream said matter of fact.

"Hey I was just about to ask Sonic what he dose, care to join in on the conversation." Amy said as she walked back to the couch.

"Sure, but I already know what he does."

"So Sonic, what do you do?" Amy asked the cobalt hedgehog.

"Well I guess this may sound funny, but I save the world for the evil Doctor Robotnik, aka Eggman." Sonic replied. "But I have help now." He said looking at Tails.

"Really, I would have never guessed, being that you are on the news whenever you defeat the doctor." Amy said sarcastically.

Yeah, well, I do need a little extra help do you guys want to help?" Sonic said looking at every one.

"Yeah!" they all said in unison. Although, Amy said it in a different way. She had a hint of love in it. Ever since she had laid eyes on the hero of Mobius, she had a huge crush and was not afraid to tell anyone.

"Well then it's settled. We have put together a team of hero's to save the world over and over again until we die. Now all we need to do is come up with a name for us.

"I got one" Tails said with his hand in the air. "How about we call ourselves the 'Avengers'.

"I think that one has been taken already." Sonic said.

"Fantastic 5" Amy said.

"No, that one to has been taken." Sonic said still thinking on a good name.

"Justice League." Cream said.

"No. and the next one is probably a no too." Sonic said looking at Knuckles as he was opening his mouth.

"All I was going to say was that we should call ourselves S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Like I said, it's already taken." Sonic said. "You know, I got one. How about we call ourselves, 'The Freedom Fighters of Mobius', or 'F.F.M'.

**So, now that sonic and his gang are created, how will things turn out for them. **

**Stay tuned next time.**

**Oh, and please read and review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, this Chapter is a little short. But I will have the next one done soon.**

**I want to say thanks to those you have been reading and reviewing **

**Tails Fan 147**

**Kaiko Genesis **

**Tails is FLUFFY**

**Sayiri the fox**

**Yasmine155**

**Chaosprower297**

**Salle92**

**Prettyflower34**

**Prowerboy**

**Lightning rose **

**And whoever the guest are **

Chapter Nine

Eight Years Later

Tails: 16 Years old.

Sonic: 20 Years old.

Amy: 20 Years old.

Cream: 16 Years old.

Knuckles: 25 Years old.

…

Police lights were all you could see, as police officers were everywhere. In the center of it all was a fat man in a red lab coat being hand cuffed.

"You'll never get away with this sonic, not as long as I live!" Eggman said as he was quickly put into a police car and hulled to his new home.

"Well gang, that is probably the last time we will ever see our enemy." Sonic said with a smile, knowing that it was.

Just as Sonic said that, Tails came around one of the police cars.

"You're right sonic." Tails said. "As soon as Eggman reaches the prison, he is to be executed. Although its kinda sad that the old man is finely done with his evil days, and that we will have to go back to normal lives." Tails said.

Just then, the F.B.I chief came to the small group. He was wearing his full uniform equipped with all his guns, knives, and safety equipment.

"Hey Tails. Could I speak to you alone?" The F.B.I chief asked.

"Sure. Hey guys I'll be right back." Tails said to the gang.

Tails walked with the chief for a little way until he came to the farthest police car in the group of them.

"Tails, I have something that I want to ask you. I was wondering, since you have nothing to do, but would you mind joining the F.B.I. we could always use someone like you. You have great computer skills and mechanical skills too. So would you?" the chief asked knowing that he would probably accept. However, what Tails said was nothing on what the chief expected.

"Sir, as much as I would love to help my country, I cannot accept. You see, I want to take it easy for a while, and I have a girlfriend too. I am sorry that I can't help, but if you have any questions about the computers, give me a call." Tails said as he said goodbye and made his way back to the group, so they could celebrate.

….Deep under the ground, in a small dark room, was a small T.V. On the T.V was the scen that just took place, then all of a sudden a red light that was in the shap of an eye apered from the darkness.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A deep voice said. "I do believe that Doctor Eggman has finally met his doom. Too bad I kind of liked the old man." The voice said with an evil laugh. "And with the Freedom Fighters of Mobius gone I can rule the world when they lest expected it.

"I will not take one life, no not one. But everyone will take the hero's life and throw it away in hell where it belongs." Then he let out an insane laugh that filled the whole room.

**Ok I know that it was kinda short, but I need time to think about what will happen next.**

**Thank you for the reviews for those that did.**

**And please r+r **

**Thank you **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok this is where the things start to fall in place.**

**Hope you like it**

Chapter Ten

The Unexpected

A month has passed since Eggman was arrested, and executed. Sonic and everyone else have been taking it easy for a while. Sonic got a job as a cashier at McDonalds, but being the one that likes to save the world, well, from the evil robbers and burglars, he and Tails go out every night and listen to the police scanner while in Tails new Subaru WRX STI.

Tails on the other hand works at a mechanic shop in Station Square. Amy got a job at a fashion store, and was engaged to the boy of her dreams (Sonic the Hedgehog) and is planning a wedding in the upcoming year.

Cream works at an accountant office, and behind the scene is dating Tails. Although Tails won't admit it, he has had a crush on Cream ever since he laid eyes on her. In addition, we all know that Knuckles went back to Angle Island to guard the Master Emerald.

Authors note: _I know that a lot of people are gona kill me for this!_ For every one that has reviewed the last chapter asked if the person that was in the underground base was one of Eggmans helpers, the answer is NO! And Eggman is definitely gone for good.

…

Night had fallen, and mostly everyone was asleep. Every one besides the police, and two figures in a car, in the ally way.

"Man! This sucks. Ever since Eggman was executed, we have nothing exciting to do besides, a robbery, someone speeding, and random stuff like that." Said a very unhappy hedgehog.

"I miss it too, but if you remember the last time him made his last attack, he went a little too far." A teenage fox said while fiddling with the steering wheel of his car.

"Well anyhow, you wouldn't be around here much longer." Sonic said

"Yeah, I have to leave for college in a month." Tails said still fiddling around with the steering wheel. "It's just that I don't know why they want me to go to college to study auto mechanics and stuff, I know just about, if not more, the master tech. and in plus, it's a waste of money for me."

"Dude, the Government is paying for your tuition!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, but…." Tails said trailing off.

"But what?" Sonic asked.

"It's just; maybe the guys will make fun of me with my second tail." Tails said. "and I will not have anyone to talk too."

Understanding what the fox was telling him, he looked in the foxes eyes. "Tails, there is a point in your life were I'm not gonna be here. Then where will you be?" Sonic said.

"Your right, Sonic. It's a new chapter in my life. And we'll just have to see how things will turn out."

"Good, you just needed a-."Sonic was cut off when the police scanner went off.

"_All officers to the courthouse immediately, the mayor was killed in the main room."_

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and then back at the police scanner.

'What the heck is going on." Sonic said still in shock.

Nothing like this had never happened on Mobius in a long while. Usually it was a thief or a robber, but never a murderer.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's get this hunk of junk going." Sonic said

Just as soon as sonic said that, he felt a punch go across his arm.

"Hey, what the heck was that for!" sonic said, and then looked at the fox that was trying to keep an angry face, but Sonic could see a little smile the kept on spreading across the foxes face.

"Don't you ever call this car a 'hunk of junk'." Tails said. "if you want, we could race with your car against mine."

"A…. no." Sonic said remembering the old beat up Chevy pickup that he drove.

"That's more like it." Tails said as he pushed the clutch in and shifted the car in to first gear. He revved the car a little, and then let up on the clutch and drifted out of the alley.

As they were going out of distance, you could hear sonic over the noise of the engine saying, "SHOW OFF!"

…

Police lights were everywhere in front of the court house in the middle of Station Square. Then out of the darkness of the night came a blue Subaru WRX STI. It pulled up the front door of the court house. Out of the car came Sonic and Tails.

Sonic and Tails were led to the crime scene, were the head chief officer was standing next to the dead mayor.

"Glad you two could come." The officer said turning around to shake hands. "We got a call form an unidentified voice saying, 'tonight the mayor will die, and then the heroes of Mobius,' we tracked the call, and found out that it was coming out of this room at exactly 12:00 p.m. we rushed to the court house immediately as soon as we got the call. When we got here, we saw the mayor on the ground with a gun wound thought the head."

"Have you found anything else, any clues, footprints, finger prints, anything?' Tails asked as he looked at the scene.

"Well, we did find footprints, but they go all over the floor. We can't find the entrance." The officer said showing the muddy footprints going across the floor. Tails followed them to all sides of the wall, until he stopped in front of the bookcase on the left side of the wall.

Tails looked at the wall for a second and noticed that something was not right. He began taking the books off the bookcase and pilling them in rows on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Asked the officer looking at Tails.

"I noticed that the foot prints enter and exit right here." Tails said pointing at the prints on the floor. As he said that, he pulled the last book on the self, and the shelf opened like a door. "I think I found something interesting." Tails said looking inside.

**What is going on!? Where does the tunnel lead. All you can do is wait to find out.**

**And while you're at it, If you could read and review**

**Thank you!**


End file.
